


the broken radio

by parkrstark



Series: Asexual!Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter is a weird kid, Tony already knows this. He really doesn't need these secret codes to figure it out.Or the one where Peter thinks he is asexual and goes to Tony for help.





	the broken radio

**Author's Note:**

> I am no on the spectrum of asexuality so I hope I portrayed it correctly. 
> 
> written for a prompt sent in on tumblr

Tony knew the kid was a little... _ strange.  _ Not in a bad way, of course, just different. Usually, kids, no,  _ teens _ , his age were spending their weekends partying and drinking. Not building Legos or fighting crime or fixing suits in a lab. 

 

But Tony wasn’t complaining. He would never want to change that about the kid. That’s what made Peter  _ Peter _ . And Tony couldn’t imagine having some normal kid as his ‘intern’. If it were anyone else bitten, there probably would be no Spider-Man, though because most kids didn’t carry the weight of the world on their shoulders like Peter. They’d probably use the powers to show off. 

 

He couldn’t mentor a teen that was halfway through their rebellion phase and thought the coolest thing to do on the weekends was crowd in someone’s basement, play shitty music and drink crappy alcohol. 

 

But, Peter was perfect. Not only was he responsible and respectful, but he was a great kid. The best superhero the world could ever ask for with the purest heart. 

 

But he was still a little weird. 

 

Like the random text messages, he received occasionally.

  
  


 

He had given Peter his personal phone number after the Vulture incident months ago and they had gotten much closer. Tony had Happy bring him up to the compound once every other weekend to keep him from going overboard with the texting. It worked. Peter only texted him sometimes and Tony looked forward to reading the messages. 

 

But other times, like now, he wasn’t sure what to think of his messages. 

 

> **_i think my radio is broken...what should i do?_ **
> 
>  

Tony blinked once and stared up at the ceiling, where he imagined FRIDAY was like he was on The Office. He stared for a few seconds before looking back down and typing back a response. 

 

> **_Try fixing it??_ **

 

And the kid didn’t text him back. Which was just as weird as getting the message in the first place. Why would he go to Tony for help to fix a radio when the kid was fixing junked computers since middle school?

 

So he ignored it. Maybe that was Ned’s version of a dare? Like  _ ‘is your refrigerator running? Then you better go catch it! _ ’ But, then a few nights later, another message came in. 

 

> **_I really tried fixing it. Nothing works. But i can still hold it shut with a textbook on top and try forcing it?_ **
> 
>  

Tony stopped and reread this message a few times. Was he missing some kind of secret code? Like when people were kidnapped and they had to speak in gibberish to disguise a message. But he was pretty sure Peter wasn’t kidnapped. May would already be at his door. 

 

Before he could respond, his phone dinged with another text. 

 

> **_But forcing it doesn’t seem right...._ **

 

Tony rolled his eyes, not caring about some secret message now because it was after 2 in the morning. Why was this kid be freaking out about it like this?

 

> **_Kid, if it’s that broken, just throw it away and get a new one._ **

 

Tony didn’t get a message back, which wasn’t fair because he still had no clue what was going on with the kid. Luckily, he was coming over to the lab in a few days and he’d drill him then. 

  
  


 

When Peter did come to the lab, Tony knew right away something was wrong. He wasn’t speaking at all when he walked into the compound with Happy and there was not even a smile on his face. On his face were two dark bags hugging his eyes. But he wasn’t up late with patrol because May had given him a strict curfew on school nights and had Tony check when the suit was being used. Peter was following the rules so what was keeping him up?

 

“Hey, Pete, how was school?” Tony tried offering his own smile to get one back, but there was still nothing. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Fine.”

 

Tony frowned. “Is something bothering you?” He narrowed his eyes and growled, “It’s not that Flash, it?” 

 

Peter shook his head. “No.” He didn’t get all flustered about it, so Tony believed him. 

 

“Wait, is this about your radio?” He sighed. “Kid, you know I can just buy you a new radio, right? If that’s what this is about.”

 

Peter’s head jerked up to look at him. “What if I want a dog?”

 

If Tony didn’t know Peter Parker so well, he’d swear he was on drugs. “I can buy you a dog, then. As long as May approves it.”

 

“I found one with Ned one day, we were looking at the shelter.” Peter was shuffling on his feet and Tony was ready to get the name of this shelter and buy the boys a dog before the next morning. “He was a nice dog and he liked us a lot but he didn’t like to play fetch.”

 

Tony looked over to Happy, for some sort of help because Tony had no idea what he was dealing with anymore. Did this happen to every teenager?

 

“Which is weird because  _ every dog loves fetch _ . But this one doesn’t. How can you have a dog that doesn’t love fetch?” Peter looked very frustrated at this problem as he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“You’re just--.”

 

“Maybe that’s why he’s still there. Because  _ nobody  _ wants a dog that doesn’t play fetch.”

 

Peter looked close to crying over some dog he and Ned were going to adopt...Tony wasn’t sure what to do, but he needed a drink. “Kid, are you pregnant? Are the hormones getting to you?” 

 

Peter didn’t look impressed with his joke. 

 

Tony raised his hands before wrapping one around Peter’s shoulders and steering him towards the kitchen. “It’ll all be okay. We’ll make some hot chocolate and eat all of Rhodey’s cookies. What’re you craving?”

 

Peter sighed heavily but dropped the dog conversation. 

  
  


 

The dog conversation never came up again so Tony assumed Operation Dog was a no go. Maybe Ned and Peter couldn’t decide on custody or maybe they couldn’t even agree to a name (probably both  _ Star Wars  _ related) or maybe May and Ned’s mom didn’t have room for a dog. Maybe Tony could get the dog and let them visit it up at the compound. 

 

Because Tony did nice things. He cared about the kid. Or else he wouldn’t be putting up with his existential crisis he was going through for the past few weeks. Or at least, that’s what Tony assumed it was. 

  
  
  


 

 

They were eating pizza after they had spent the afternoon working in the lab. Peter hadn’t spoken a word unless Tony asked a question, so he was shocked when he said, “I don’t like apple pie!” 

 

Tony looked up from his pizza in concern. He wasn’t sure what apple pie had to do with anything or why Peter was screaming it, but he wasn’t going to question that because Peter had been acting strange and this wasn’t even the weirdest part. “Okay?”

 

“I don’t like pumpkin pie either. Or blueberry. Or cherry. Or whatever other pies there are,” he said quickly with red cheeks. 

 

Tony nodded his head slowly, trying to understand what the fuck was going on.  _ Again.  _

 

“I, just, I know you  _ love  _ apple pie. And any kind of pie,” Peter continues, staring down at his plate. 

 

“It’s okay, kid, we all have different taste buds.” Tony hoped he wasn’t making things worse. 

 

“But it’s apple pie! It’s un-American to hate apple pie,” Peter protested. 

 

“You better not tell Steve. He’d have a heart attack.” 

 

Peter continued, sounding unsure of himself. “Well, I  _ think  _ I don’t like it. I’ve never tried it. But it looks gross. Super gross.”

 

Tony clapped his hands. “Well, there you go! You can’t judge it until you’ve tried it.”

 

“But,--.”

 

“No, but’s, kiddo. Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.” He smiled because he thought was doing well. 

 

He soon learned, he was not doing well. 

  
  
  


 

“So, Mr. Stark...do you really think I should throw out that radio?” Peter asked hesitantly one night as they were working on his suit. 

 

Tony groaned because how long was Peter going to do this for? It was just a radio! “Peter, if it’s broken and a person as smart as you can’t fix it, just give it up. You can always get a new radio, that actually plays music without all the trouble. Throw it away.” 

 

 

Peter went silent after that. 

  
  


 

 

And May was not silent that night. 

 

“What did you say to him?”

 

Tony flinched as her voice boomed over the phone. “May, I didn’t say anything! I swear!”

 

May’s voice went from angry to worried. “He came home upset.  _ Really  _ upset, Tony. That kid worships the ground you walk on, Tony Stark, so help me, if you messed this up--.”

 

Tony interrupted her, feeling his own twinge of guilt. He knew Peter looked up to him. What if he said something that really upset him? “May, he asked me about his radio. That’s it.”

 

May paused. “A radio?”

 

“Yeah. It broke or something and he wanted to fix it. I told him to get a new one,” Tony explained and there was really nothing wrong with that. Unless the radio had some type of sentimental value. “That wasn’t even the weirdest thing. He mentioned pie too. He was apologizing for not liking pie. I told him to at least try it.”

 

“Did he mention a dog?” May suddenly asked. 

 

Tony frowned. “Yeah, the cute one that doesn’t like to play fetch. Did he ask you about it? Because we’ve got room up here and I can pay for it--.”

 

“Something’s wrong,” she said with a little laugh. Which was weird because if there was something wrong with your kid, it’s not something to laugh at. 

 

“Um…”

 

“When something is bothering him, he doesn’t like to come out and say it...he uses many different stories and metaphors to tell you his problems to try and get a solution without you knowing what’s wrong. He always uses the dog.”

 

“So there’s no dog that doesn’t like to play fetch?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“So there’s no broken radio or internal struggle with eating pie?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Tony paused. “Your nephew is weird.”

 

May laughed. “Yeah, he is.” Then her laughing died down. “But he’s still upset. So the next time he brings up some story, just ask him what’s wrong. He wants to talk to you.” 

 

“What about you? You’re his aunt. Aren’t you upset I get to hear his little puppy fantasies?” Tony tried to joke about it just to get out of the job. He didn’t know how to deal with teenage problems. He’d probably only make it worse. 

 

She laughed again, but it was quieter this time, sadder. “Tony, he’s a growing boy and as much as I want to be there for him, I don’t think he wants to go to his aunt with every little problem.”

 

“...You’ve given him the birds and bees talk, right?”   
  


“ _ Suuure _ .”

 

“May, that didn’t sound very convincing. If I have to explain to a 16-year-old kid why his body is changing I will need extensive amounts of therapy.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Just talk to him before he stops trying to get help and he’s shutting us out. Please?” May pleaded, turning the conversation serious again. 

 

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll come over tomorrow.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

When she hung up, Tony let out a deep breath and tried to figure out just when he started co-parenting a mutant teenager with his hot aunt. Tony shook his head. Life was crazy. 

  
  


The next day, May let Tony in to try and clean up the mess he made. Which was a horrible decision because he’d probably only make a bigger mess. But whatever. May was more optimistic than him. 

 

She let him in and he knocked softly on the door. He waited for a, “Come in,” before opening the door. He gave Peter a tight smile as he walked in and Peter stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Mr. Stark! What, uh, are you doing here?” He quickly shut off a page on his computer and pushed his chair away from his desk. 

 

“I want to talk to you. About the radio.” Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Tony continued on. “And the dog and the pie and whatever other problems that somehow match with this secret code.”

 

“Mr. Stark, it’s nothing, really. You were right. The radio is broken, just give up on it. I can get a new one.” Peter nodded his head, refusing to look Tony in the eyes.

 

Tony took a seat on the top of his dresser. “You know, nothing’s ever really broken. It can always be fixed somehow.”

 

“Mr. Stark--.”

 

“And who cares if the dog doesn’t like fetch. There’s more to dogs than fetch. They still run around and bark and wag their tails.”

 

“Mr. Sta--.”

 

“And if you don’t want to try apple pie. That’s okay. I’m not going to be mad because we enjoy different desserts. That would be crazy,” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“Mr. Stark, there's no radio or dog,” Peter said softly. 

 

“I know,” Tony responded. “You wanna tell me what's up?” 

 

Peter sighed heavily as he stared down at his hands. Tony wasn't sure if he was going to say anything but finally, he did. “ _ I'm  _ the radio.  _ I'm  _ the dog.” 

 

Tony wished that cleared up something,  _ anything.  _

 

“And you already helped me, Mr. Stark,” he said earnestly. “Just give up on it if it's broken and I can't fix it. I've already tried.” 

 

“Peter, you're not broken.” Tony frowned, unsure if he heard him right. 

 

Peter nodded his head anyway. “I tried, but I just don't think it'll work. And just like a dog that can't play fetch, nobody wants me.” 

 

Tony moved over to sit on Peter’s bed so he could be closer. “Pete, don't say stuff like that. May wants you. Ned wants you. I want you.”

 

Peter gripped his hair between his fingers. “Yeah, but not in this way.”

 

Tony could hear the frustration in his voice, but Tony couldn't help unless he told him what was wrong. “Peter…”

 

Peter looked up and with red-tinged cheeks, he admitted in a low voice, “I don't like sex.” 

 

Tony blinked. He had not been expecting  _ that _ . 

 

Peter mistook his silence for something else. “See?” He hid his face again. “I'm weird. I know.”

 

“Kid, you're not weird. Look at me.” Nothing. “Peter, look at me,” he said sternly. Peter finally looked up at him. “You're not --okay, you're a little weird, but not because of this reason.”

 

Peter sniffled softly as his eyes filled with tears. “You don't have to be nice to me, Mr. Stark. I know.”

 

Tony sighed. “Do you wanna explain it to me? Tell me what's been going on so I can help?” 

 

Peter started pulling at his sweater but started speaking anyway. “I'm a junior in high school. In two years, I'll be in college. In our health class, we had to watch a video about sex and how to be safe and all that.” 

 

“‘Course,” Tony said, nodding his head, hoping it was encouraging for Peter to continue on, less embarrassed. 

 

“Flash started teasing me about how I didn't need to be there because I wasn't going to find a girl that would want to do it anyway.” 

 

“So Flash was bullying you!” Tony said, sitting up straighter. 

 

“What? Well, I guess? But that's just Flash. It's fine, I'm used to it.” Peter waved his hand before continuing, “And I was okay with it because the entire time I was watching that video, my stomach was in knots.” 

 

Tony remained silent, intently listening to Peter as he grew more anxious. 

 

“I don't want to have sex with anyone. And I thought at first that I just needed to have the right person but then every time I thought about it, it just made me feel sick. And okay, maybe I felt sick because of my anxiety.” 

 

He stopped talking, but Tony knew there was more. He poked his knee once. “Continue.”

 

After a long moment, he did, “Mr. Stark, sex is... _ intimate. _ I mean, it's two people  _ naked  _ together and doing things for one another that if isn't done right is a total disaster. What if I'm horrible and my partner laughs at me or I don't even know what to do or--.”

 

“Woah, slow down, kid,” Tony said. “You're thinking way too into this. Sex isn't supposed to be something you panic about. It's supposed to make you feel nice and make your partner feel nice. You don't need to worry, over time, you'll get better.” 

 

Peter shook his head. “I thought it was just my anxiety of  _ me  _ having sex and so, I may have, uh,  _ tried  _ to fix it.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. He remembered telling Peter to try fixing the radio, therefore, try fixing himself. But he was scared how Peter went about ‘fixing himself’. 

 

“I watched, some, uh, porn,” he mumbled under his breath and Tony let out a sigh of relief. “because I thought if I could  _ learn  _ then I wouldn't feel so anxious about it.”

 

“That's okay, kid, watching porn is natural for any teenage boy. I thought you were going to tell me you tried forcing yourself to have sex and  _ that  _ is definitely not okay.” Tony shook his head. Jeez, this kid was bound to give him an ulcer one day. 

 

“But when I was watching--” He quickly cut himself off. “Nevermind, it's stupid. I'll be okay.” He was already turning his computer chair around. 

 

Tony remembered May’s words. Peter didn't have a dad or an uncle anymore to go to with problems like this. And there was no doubt he couldn't go to May for problems like this. He needed a  _ man  _ to talk to and right now, Tony Stark was the only man in his life. 

 

He grabbed Peter’s rolling chair and spun him back around. “It's not stupid. Tell me what happened.”

 

Peter’s entire face was red now. “Nothing. That's the problem. I watched normal porn, gay porn, lesbian porn. But nothing did anything except for make me nauseous and grossed out. Nothing was fun to watch.”

 

Tony laughed. “Then you obviously haven’t seen  _ my  _ sex tape.” 

 

“Mr. Stark...that's like watching my dad have sex...no thank you,” he deadpanned. 

 

“Good point. Even though, you'd learn an awful lot.”

 

“But, I don't want to!” Peter leaned back in the chair. “I don't want to have sex. And that's how I know I'm broken.”

 

Tony turned serious again. “Peter, just because you don't like sex doesn't mean you're broken.”

 

“But everyone likes sex, Mr. Stark. In every movie and every book, it always builds up to the couple finally having sex.” 

 

“Not all the time.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Mr. Stark, who would ever want to be in a relationship without having sex?” 

 

“You.”

 

“I don't count. I'm broken--.”

 

“Kid, I'm gonna stop you there. You are  _ not  _ broken.” He leaned over to put his hands on Peter's shoulders to look him in the eye. 

 

“Yes--.”

 

“No. I like girls  _ and  _ boys. Does that make me broken?” He asked. 

 

Peter seemed shocked Tony would say such a thing. “No, Mr. Stark, of course, not. That's normal to like the same gender of both. But at least you like  _ something _ .” 

 

“And it's normal to like nothing. It's called being asexual.” 

 

Peter straightened slightly. “What?” 

 

“Tons of people don't like the idea of having sex. Just like I'm bisexual, you're asexual.” 

 

“But, but, I still like girls and guys are cute too...I just don't want to... _ have sex  _ with them.” Peter was pulling so much on his sweater, Tony was surprised he didn't tear a hole in it. 

 

“Which is your choice. And completely fine,” Tony assured him. 

 

Peter didn't look happy at the answer. He stared down at his lap for a few long moments before he looked back up and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. “Nobody wants that.” 

 

Tony wanted to cry himself, hearing his voice so broken. “Oh, kid…”

 

“Nobody wants the dog that doesn't like to play fetch.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Who would ever want to be with someone that didn't want sex. There is no relationship without sex.” 

 

“You can find someone else that feels the same way about it as you do,” Tony suggested. 

 

“Let me just go to the monthly asexual meeting or sign up for AsexualMingle.com,” Peter snapped and then immediately pulled back. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony laughed. “Kid, don't worry.”

 

“I can always figure something else out. I can tell my partner they're allowed to find someone else, just for the sex. So when they're feeling horny then can just let me know and I'll let them spend the night with someone else.” 

 

Tony furrowed his brow. “Now,  _ that's  _ weird, kid. You're not going to give your girlfriend or boyfriend permission to cheat on you.” 

 

Peter groaned. “Then, I can do it. How long does sex last? I can do it long enough for my partner because I can't hold sex from them. I can have the sex and it will be fine. That's only fair. It's not going to kill me, it's just going to be a little uncomfortable. But I have to make sacrifices in a relationship and comprises--.”

 

“Peter,--.” 

 

“I'll be fine. I can force the radio to play music, right?” 

 

Tony was going to kill this kid. “No. You can’t force it to play music. The CD gets scratched and hurts the radio and the people listening to the music can’t enjoy it,” he said quickly but then took a deep breath. “Peter, you cannot force yourself to  _ have the sex  _ if you don’t want it. That is not fair to you.” 

 

“But, it’s not fair to who--.”

 

“Kid, I know in every relationship you need to take care of your partner, but please don’t forget about yourself. If you’re with someone that forces you to do something you don’t want to, get the fuck out of it. Your wants and needs are just as important as the other’s, if not more, but I may be a little biased.”

 

“But what happens when they realize I don’t do what I’m supposed to and they throw me out for someone better,” Peter asked softly. 

 

Tony heard his own words replaying in his mind,  _ “Peter, if it’s broken and a person as smart as you can’t fix it, just give it up. You can always get a new radio, that actually plays music without all the trouble. Throw it away.” _

 

Peter was afraid of being dumped so they could find someone that would actually have sex.

 

Tony knew in the back of his mind he couldn’t promise Peter that would never happen. There were cruel people in the world that didn’t care about other’s feelings. And there were people in the world that were going to give up on Peter before they realized what a great guy they had. 

 

“Then, it’s a good thing they leave because they obviously aren’t worth your time. At all.” He gave him small smile. “You’re gonna find someone that will love you no matter what.” 

 

“You mean I have to find someone that loves me more than they love sex,” Peter countered. “Mr. Stark, we both know that’s impossible. Would you give up sex for someone?” He asked with raised eyebrows. 

 

There was a point in Tony’s life when he wouldn’t have hesitated before answering with a solid,  _ “Fuck, no.”  _ But that wasn’t Tony anymore. And he was talking to a kid  --that looked up to him for some reason-- that needed help. “For someone like you, only a few years older, of course? Definitely.”

 

“You’re a liar.”

 

“I would never lie.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Okay, but not about  _ this _ .” Tony sighed. “Kid, sex isn’t  _ everything _ . Think about all the relationships in your life that are  _ fine  _ without sex.” 

 

Peter chewed his bottom lip in thought. “Yeah, but those are only relationships that don’t expect it or need it.”

 

Tony was going to have to try another way to get through to him. “Peter, can you do me a favor? Close your eyes.” Peter stared at him like he had 3 heads. “Close ‘em.” Peter did. “Imagine your perfect person, okay?” He waited for Peter’s nod. “Now, this person  _ loves  _ you. They enjoy spending time with you. And when you tell them you don’t want sex, they don’t throw you away. They smile. Because when they have you, sex means nothing. They laugh when they hear people would leave you because you don’t want sex.”

 

“Mr. Stark, this is a nice story, but without sex, there’s nothing--.”

 

“Don’t interrupt me, short stack.” He cleared his throat and continued. “Your Person asks if they can still hold your hand and you say,” Tony paused, waiting for Peter’s answer. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And they ask if they can still give you hugs.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And they ask if they can still kiss you.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And, finally, they ask if they can still cuddle with you.”

 

Peter’s cheeks were red when he said, “Yes.”

 

Tony clapped his hands together. “Then, I don’t see the problem here. You can still have a relationship with someone. And if sex really becomes that important, you can talk about it after you’ve been together. And I don’t mean, someone pushes you into saying yes even though you’re still uncomfortable with it. There will be no rape. You can either decide to try some stuff that doesn’t make you uncomfortable or you continue with how you’ve been doing it.”

 

“You think I’ll really find someone that will be okay with it?” Peter asked, now that his eyes were open again, he could see the burning hope. 

 

“Of course. I mean, you already do all that stuff with Ned, so he’s an option,” Tony teased, enjoying the way Peter’s face turned redder than a cherry. 

 

“ _ Mr. Stark _ ,” he said, trying to sound annoyed, but he just looked like an angry puppy. 

 

“I’m sorry. May told me that in secret.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened so hugely he could see the whites around his entire pupil. “May thinks Ned and I are dating?!”

 

Tony nodded. “Something about walking in on you pretty close to your buddy with nothing but underwear on.”

 

Peter let his head drop into hands. “No, ugh, that’s when he figured out I was Spider-Man. I was getting unchanged.”

 

“Sure, kid, whatever you say.”

 

Peter looked up quickly, ready to defend himself but then he saw Tony laughing and he smiled back as well. “I guess there could be worse people I’m mistaken for being in a relationship with.”

 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid?” Tony asked softly. 

 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

“This isn’t over though, if you  _ ever  _ need help with this or if you feel like someone is pressuring you to do something you don’t want to, you can come to me.” He paused. “Just maybe come out with it and avoid all these mystic stories because I’m old and I don’t pick up on this stuff.”

 

Peter laughed. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I’ll just come to you next time. No dog.” He smiled up at him and said, “You wanna stay for dinner? It’s game night and May and I are gonna go at it with Trouble. It’s the  _ Star Wars  _ version.”

 

Tony laughed loudly. “Sure, kiddo, I’d love to.”

 

So, yeah, Peter was  _ really  _ weird. 

 

The kind of weird that bought board games just because they were themed after his favorite movies and used crazy stories about dogs and radios just to ask for help. 

 

But that was the best kind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a prompt written, come send me a message on tumblr-- peter-tony.tumblr.com


End file.
